Illusions
by Black Shadowy Night
Summary: Acantha helps Seth, the weakest of vampires, get stronger until a hunting line of witches captures Acantha. Seth has to accept the help of a suspicious bloodbonded human, with a hidden, very dangerous side, to help his friend escape. R&R!
1. Section One

**A/N: Hi, all. Thanks a ton for reading this! My first fanfiction to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes stuff. I'm just stealing her ideas about vampires, because I haven't gotten to read any other vampire books yet. I don't know how much I'll use from her books, besides the world. Maybe I'll make mentions of characters, but I don't think I'll have any actually come into the story. Well, on with the story, so I don't bore you all to death with a long author's note.

* * *

**

Section One

I haven't spoken to anyone since my death five hundred years ago. I live—dwell might be more accurate—in an isolated house, set deep in a forest. Occasionally I'll journey to a city, where, hidden in the shadows, I'll watch people going about their daily business. I'm jealous of them, for being alive, for having family and friends.

True, I'm stronger than humans, but as far as vampires go, I'm one of the weakest. There are the famous names of powerful vampires that everyone knows, and then there's my name, Seth, completely unknown.

* * *

As I arrive in a narrow road between two broken-down buildings, I sense an unusual presence. In Canada, even near the border of the United States, there aren't many vampires. But I sense one near me now.

Curious, I head down the street, towards the vampire. They're at the end of the alley, just about to enter the main street. As I approach them, I feel a strong burst of his power lash out at me. I'm not surprised that this vampire is able to make me stumble, since I haven't ever interacted with other vampires, let alone fought with them. What I know of vampiric fights is mostly from stories I overhear, half of which are most likely pure myth.

"What do you want?" asks the vampire. His voice is cold and mean.

"N-nothing. I'm just—I mean, I didn't know there were other vampires in this area," I stammer, my voice the complete opposite of his: weak. Like me.

He growls. "That's the reason I'm here. Now get the h out of here. If I ever see you here again, I will kill you."

I have no doubt that he would do exactly that, and easily. It takes me a moment to gather up the courage to protest, "But—I live around here. I can't really go anywhere else. I promise I won't bother you again." I look down at the ground as I talk.

Again he strikes me with his power, stronger this time. I hit the wall of the nearest building really hard as I fall, but I refuse to let myself make a sound. When I reach the ground I don't move.

"Weak," I hear him mutter in disgust. Don't I know that right now.

His power hits me a few more times, probably just for sport, since I'm obviously no threat to him. Finally he stalks off down the street. Clenching my teeth against the pain, which fortunately is dulled from being a vampire, I bring myself home again, falling asleep at once.

* * *

The next evening, I wake up. Unlike humans, I have the _wonderful_ ability to remember exactly what happened before I fell asleep—the whole humiliating thing. Not surprisingly, I decide to stay home today. In a few weeks I _might_ chance a trip outside, but definitely not in the same city as last night.

Sometime around midnight, as I'm sitting around and wishing there was something better to do with my existence, I'm scared to death—well, you get what I mean—by a loud knock on the door. I have no doorbell, because there's no use for it when I've never had a single visitor.

I go to the door and ask, _Who are you?_ I use thoughts to say it, to find out if it's a vampire or not. If it's a human, most likely they'll be frightened away by the mere use of thoughts to communicate.

_Acantha,_ I hear in answer. Alright, so it's a vampire. Lucky me.

_What do you want?_ I ask, trying to sound like a powerful, confident vampire… what a lie. But of course I don't pull it off.

_Are all your conversations through a closed door?_

I sigh. It's no use keeping the door closed. If this visitor wants me dead, she wouldn't have come from the door. She probably would have appeared behind me and murdered me before I even had a chance to flinch. I open the door.

Typical vampire of human-made stories: black eyes, deathly pale skin, black hair falling in waves almost to her waist. She scares me.

"I'm sorry my brother was so… rude," Acantha says. "It's just how he is. He has nothing against you personally."

"Your brother?" I ask, hearing my voice waver slightly and hating it.

She nods. "Morgen. He was the one who attacked you last night."

* * *

**A/N: Ah, this was fun to write. I've been laughing the whole time. Short chapter, I know. These aren't really chapter length sections. I'm just cutting it off when I feel like it's about the right length so people won't get too bored reading it. Review please! See you all next chapter...**


	2. Section Two

**A/N: Well, another section. This one is a bit short, I know. Like I said, these aren't average chapter length. If I ever decide to go somewhere with this story, I'll redo the chapter divisions. I hate dividing chapters up.**

**Sorry this has taken a while to get up. Well, five days anyway. I've been in a rotten mood lately, and I don't want to write when I'm like that cause it'll turn out bad. Oh and I had to rewrite this too. I was about halfway done with the section, then I realized I'd completely messed up the characters, and I'd skipped over some and realized I can't be that lazy. So I got rid of it all except a couple sentences or paragraphs that turned out well.**

**Oh, and just so you all know, the stuff in italics at the beginning of this section is just the last few sentences of last section. I won't do it all the time, like if I cut it off between two separate scenes, but if it's the middle of a conversation, it might make it easier on some people.**

**Reviews:**

**Kalista Turner – Congrats on remembering your password. I'm glad you think it's fun. Well I'm updating… not exactly soon, but it's not too long either. Thanks for reviewing! My first review, yipee**

**

* * *

**

Section Two

_"I'm sorry my brother was so… rude," Acantha says. "It's just how he is. He has nothing against you personally."_

_"Your brother?" I ask, hearing my voice waver slightly and hating it._

_She nods. "Morgen. He was the one who attacked you last night."_

Instinctively, I cringe, for two reasons. One: it's bad enough being whipped so badly in a fight, and worse when the news gets spread. Two: If her brother is so aggressive, it's likely she'll be the same.

"I'm not planning on attacking you," Acantha states.

I frown, puzzled. "I never said you were."

"No, but you thought it."

Oh yeah… I forgot she could read my thoughts so easily. See, being a hermit, these things tend to slip my mind. If I was human, I'd probably go red right about now, ashamed that I'm so clueless, but vampires tend to hide their feelings easily. Still, I'm not great at it, and she can probably tell.

I hurriedly change the subject away from my thoughts. "So what did you come here for, if not to finish me off?" Now that I know I'm not in immediate danger, my voice doesn't shake quite so much.

"I wanted to be sure you were alright. Morgen didn't tell me how badly he hurt you."

"I'm fine." The last thing I need is someone worrying over me and pitying me. Oh, that'd help my confidence, alright. Anyway, like all of my kind, I heal fast. Only a few of the more serious injuries are left, and even those are close to disappearing.

"That's good." She hesitates before asking, "What exactly happened last night, if you don't mind me asking?"

Obviously she doesn't consider me much a threat at all, or she wouldn't ask. In most cases, it's dangerous to ask another vampire about their defeat, but I guess I'm a special case here. "Um, I was curious when I felt another vampire nearby, cause I haven't met any around here before, and, um, well, he was really angry and just, um, attacked right away," I say. It's painful discussing such an embarrassing encounter.

"Have you fought before?" she asks.

What in the world? Is it that obvious how inexperienced I am! "No," I mumble.

"Would you like a bit of help practicing?"

* * *

**A/N: Wow, this _was_ short. :( Sorry about that. But hopefully, if I do short chapters, the updates will come more often! Plus, it's summer, which means _lots_ of writing time.**

**Please review! See you the next time I update!**


	3. Section Three

_Note: The page breaks aren't working... so if I do a line of dashes (like ------) then that means page break. I'll try to fix it later._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Wow, I've forgotten all about this fanfiction. I honestly thought I hadn't even put any of it up yet. And now I haven't updated in over a month… Sorry! Gosh I still can't believe I actually posted this story and forgot I did. I was so shocked when I saw it in my story list.**

**Well, anyway, here's another chapter. **

**Reviews:**

**Rebecca Andrews – Are you saying I actually made sense? That's great, cause I don't when I talk! Wow, I was thinking I didn't do a good job on explaining. Hah. Thanks a ton for your review, it really makes me more enthusiastic about this story, which means more updates!**

**Bitterly Yours xoxo – Heehee, I love writing from the perspective of a wimpy vampire. Yeah, I know my writing style is pretty casual. In second grade it was really formal, but then in seventh grade a teacher really got after me for not being formal enough in an essay… Well, I'm sorry you don't like that it's casual, I hope it doesn't bother you too much. Oh that's a good point about the short chapters meaning it'll have a ton of chapters. Thanks a lot for reviewing! Yes it was helpful.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Section Three

_"Have you fought before?" she asks._

_What in the world? Is it that obvious how inexperienced I am! "No," I mumble._

_"Would you like a bit of help practicing?"_

I stare, shocked. The word "help" is rarely heard in the vampire community, except to say someone _doesn't_ need help. It's definitely insulting to be offered help. It shows she doesn't count me as a danger, or she wouldn't risk offending me this way. Why would she want to help _me_, anyway? It's a waste of her time.

"I don't think it's a waste of time. I don't like unfair advantages," Acantha argues.

D my loudmouth of a mind. I need to work on guarding my thoughts.

Even though the reasons she gives me are completely innocent, one thing I _do_ know is that vampires in general can't be trusted. Sure, they can be honest if they want, but they have a habit of twisting the truth to their own purposes. I'm careful not to form any of this into words in my mind, because I don't want to provoke her temper if I can help it.

"Do you want my help or not?" Acantha asks when I take too long to answer.

Reluctantly, I nod. It's humiliating haing to accept help, but I know I need it if I want to live much longer. With Morgen kicking me out of the only city I've been to in the last five centuries, and my skills to adapt very much forgotten, I'm likely to get myself killed soon.

"Alright. I'll come back tomorrow night and we can start," she decides. When I just sit there and stare, still in shock, she prompts, "Seth?"

I twitch slightly. It creeps me out that she could know my name when I haven't told her. This is one of the reasons I haven't hung around other vampires for so long. I don't like knowing they can access all my memories, thoughts, and feelings.

"Yes." That's all I manage.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow night, then." She disappears.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back inside my house again, I pace around and around my bedroom. Boredom sucks, especially the kind that comes right before something you're dreading. In my case, the thing I'm dreading is practicing fighting techniques with Acantha tomorrow. She still scares me.

All my nervous, contained energy builds up. Finally I crack, aiming a kick at the stone wall near the window. A crack appears in the stone, which shifts outwards just enough to put pressure on the window. The window shatters. The closed blackout curtains sheild me from the glass.

It's raining heavily outside now. The drops come pouring through the window, soaking the curtains and making a small lake on the floor.

I catch sight of my reflection in the water pooling on the floor. It still hasn't faded all the way, like most vampires' reflections do after a couple centuries. I wish it would. I don't like seeing myself. My electric green eyes and light brown hair only serve as a reminder that I don't fit in with most of my kind. It tires me to change the color of my eyes too often, and I can't have them black when I'm around humans without arousing suspicion, I just keep them their original color constantly. I also slightly miss the time when they were green, because when I was still human there weren't the worries of being weak.

I pull my gaze away from the pool of water. I'm getting hungry… But no, I can't eat. I'm not a killer. I only feed when I absolutely have to, and even then, I'm careful not to cause death.

Settling down on the old, beat-up couch, I prepare myself for a _long_ wait.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By morning, I'm very sick of waiting. I've tried many things to keep myself busy, but none of them have held my attention more than a few minutes. I go to sleep, more to pass the time than because I'm tired.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, I wake up to see that the sun has just gone down. Good, that means I've skipped a whole twelve hours' worth of waiting by sleeping. I don't know when Acantha will show up, but the wait isn't quite so boring now that she could show up any minute. You'd think I'd be used to this life by now. Well, most nights I can at least go to the city and waste my time there rather than at home. The way Morgen's forcing me to stay away is really starting to annoy me.

A couple hours later, I'm startled by Acantha appearing just inside the front door. She looks just as frightening as she did last night. I'm still not used to black eyes with not even a hint of color.

"H-hello," I say.

She doesn't give a greeting in reply, instead saying ,"Are you ready?"

I gulp and nod.

There's no more warning than that. I find myself on the floor. It takes me a moment to realize what Acantha did – lash out with her power.

"You need to always be ready for an attack," she scolds.

I feel incredibly stupid. She was probably going easy on me then, and still I couldn't take it.

I pick myself up off the floor and face her again, bracing myself for an attack. It comes, and again I'm not strong enough for it.

It takes hours before I finally manage to stay standing through an attack. Acantha is pleased, but I'm ecstatic. She's still obviously not using her full power, but it's a start!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: This is where I left off over a month ago, so if my writing style suddenly changes or something, that's why.)

Acantha spends every night for a week helping me become less vulnerable to attacks from other vampires. Once I can take a good amount of power flung at me, she teaches me to use my own power to attack. This part is much harder for me, because it's just not in my nature to attack.

"Try it. Attack me," Acantha orders, standing across the room from me.

"But—but you're not my enemy! How can I attack you!" I yelp.

She rolls her eyes. We've gone over this a thousand times already. "You're so _slow!_ I don't know why I'm wasting my time teaching you. You'll never learn, and you'll never be strong enough to survive," she says bluntly.

My mouth drops open. She's been blunt before, but not purely rude like this. How can she say that? I thought I was getting stronger, and now she's telling me it's hopeless. How could she get my hopes up and then tell me there's no point in trying!

I only realize the anger is building up when it releases itself in an attack at Acantha. She grunts and takes a step back.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" I apologize quickly while hurrying over to her.

She straightens and starts laughing. It surprises me, this being the first time I've heard her truly laugh. "What are you talking about? That's exactly what I was trying to get you to do!"

After a minute I say, "Oh yeah."

"That was good for your first time," she says.

"But I've done it before, in the last two nights," I protest.

She looks at me like I'm being incredibly stupid. "Yes, but this was the first time you put all your effort into it. You didn't mean your earlier attacks, so they weren't as successful. Try again."

I do, and again, and again, for hours. By the end of it, I still can't attack very powerfully unless I'm angry. Acantha tells me I'm fairly powerful when I can make myself really attack her. I don't know if she's telling the truth or only trying to encourage me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I wake up the next night, I hurry and find a meal out in the countryside. I didn't eat yesterday, and I can't go for very long without food, as much as I'd like to.

Acantha hasn't come by the time I return to my house. I wait outside, wandering around but staying close enough that she can tell me when she arrives.

But she doesn't. I wait until midnight, and she's still not there. She comes at different times every night, since she has a life besides teaching me, but she tells me when she's going to come. This time she said to expect her at eight at night.

By this time, I'm starting to get worried. She's never blown me off before, and it doesn't seem like her to do that. She wouldn't forget, either.

I squeeze my eyes shut and gather up the courage to will myself to New Mayhem.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yay, I finished! Uh oh. I just realized I had planned for something else to happen at this point, not to have him go to New Mayhem. I think Seth decided to go there without asking me :P. Oh well, this way works too.**

**I'll try to keep up with this story now that I've started on it again. Sorry again about the long wait for this section. Read and review please!**


	4. Section Four

_Note: Page breaks still not working..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yay, New Mayhem! I don't know why I didn't originally plan on including it in this story, but I'm glad it popped in. I like writing about it.**

**I need to read the books again. I'm not sure what the name of that one place is… I think it's Las Noches or something… Is it? If I'm wrong, please tell me, and I'll fix it. The same goes for any other things I mess up. I hate having a bad memory.**

**Oh yeah, just so you know, I'll be changing the point of view for a while during this chapter. I'll write "'s POV" every time I change from now on. I just thought I should give warning to be watching for that, so no one misses it. **

**Reviews:**

**LivinInTwilight – Thanks for the review! And the book recommendation. I've been really wanting to read Twilight for months, but the library near me doesn't have it so I have to put it on hold to get it, and I haven't gotten around to that yet. It sounds awesome though! Wow, you reviewed on the same day I put the chapter up. Awesome. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Section Four

I haven't been to New Mayhem in hundreds of years. When I appear outside the doors to Las Noches, I don't see anyone in sight, human or vampire. I'm surprised—it would have been just my luck to appear right in front of Morgen.

Of course, the one vampire I want to find isn't there either. I can't see or sense Acantha anywhere near. The next option would be to try to find someone who knows where she is. I'm not looking forward to going into Las Noches, where there are bound to be a lot of vampires, so I wait on that option. Instead, I wander the streets of New Mayhem, hoping I'll happen to come across her.

By the end of it, I'm certain Acantha's nowhere in this city. I've walked by every building at least twice. I even appear back at my house for a quick check, but she still isn't there.

With a huge sigh, I head into Las Noches. My two choices are: questioning random vampires, or asking the human behind the counter. I choose the second one.

I don't know the human, but a quick look in her mind tells me her name is Christine, and she's blood-bonded to Nikolas. Great. The last thing I want to do is anger someone like Nikolas.

"Are you Seth?" I hear from behind me. I stop myself from jumping, and turn. A vampire is walking over to me. She has red hair that stops a little past her shoulders, and icy blue eyes. When she comes to a stop in front of me, her head comes up to my neck.

"Yes…" I say slowly. How does she know who I am? How does _anyone_ know who I am? At least she's an excuse to put off questioning Christine.

"Are you looking for Acantha?" she asks. I nod. She sighs, looking sorry for me, and continues quietly, "She's in trouble with some witches."

"_What?_" I say loudly. She narrows her eyes at me, and I ask, "Why are you worried about someone overhearing?"

She turns to go outside, muttering to me, "Come on." I follow. Once we're out the door, I open my mouth to ask her about it, but she interrupts, still quietly, "Morgen asked me to keep it quiet, so it doesn't make other vampires or witches think Acantha has a weakness, to be captured by witches."

I gape. "She's captured! Why? Witches don't capture, they just kill. Anyway, how do you know Morgen? Who are you?"

She looks amused at the amount of questions I have. "I'm Isabel, and I'm blood-bonded to Morgen. He wants me to help free Acantha. I can't do it alone, since I'm only human, and he mentioned that you know Acantha."

"Why can't Morgen help you? He'd be more help than me."

Hesitating, Isabel tells me, "He's… busy with stuff right now. Are you going to help or not?"

"Of course. Where is she?"

She gives me a brief explanation of what happened. A few witches, including a Vida, caught Acantha by surprise and were able to knock her out. They took her to a rented house and left her there, along with a couple witches to guard her. Isabel doesn't know what they want with her.

"Why can't she will herself out of there?" I point out when she's done.

Her hesitation is so small I'm not sure if I imagined it it or not. "The witches probably have a way to stop her from disappearing. I don't know what all the witches know how to do. Anyway, I can show you where she is, but you'll have to do most of the breaking in on your own. I won't be able to be much help against witches."

I sigh. I don't know how much help I'll be against witches, either. But I can't let Acantha die… "Alright. When do we go, now?"

She shakes her head. "They'll be expecting a vampire to try to rescue her at night. We should go later today, in the daylight. Acantha will probably be asleep in the early afternoon, so the guards will be less careful. Meet me at the entrance to New Mayhem at one, okay?"

"Yes." I'd better go get some sleep first. I'm tempted to wait up till it's time, but I know by the afternoon I'll be tired.

I leave Isabel and go back home to wait and sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Isabel's POV)

I walk in the front door and face both my parents, waiting anxiously for me. My part in the plan could have blown everything if I'd done it wrong.

"Well?" Mom says, at the same time that Dad asks, "Did you find him?"

Smiling, I assure them, "I found him. He believed me."

Mom still looks a little questioning. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. He was surprisingly easy to convince," I comment. "He bought my story right away." It was actually pretty amusing to see how little Seth questioned it. He would never survive if he wasn't a hermit. Any witch could set a simple trap for him, and he would walk right into it. Pathetic.

"Good. When are you bringing him to join Acantha? You know that any wasted time is dangerous. He might think it over and start to wonder," Mom warns.

"I know, I know. He'll meet me at one." I go up to my room for some sleep before it's time to lead the vampire into this trap.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Whooo, another section done. Poor Seth… haha. I had fun with Isabel's personality. I was planning for her to be really different, but she just kinda turned out this way. This story keeps doing that on me. If the ending turns out different than I planned, I'm gonna laugh.**

**Anyway, review please! I love reviews, they make me so happy and make me want to write more!**


	5. Section Five

**A/N: Hi all. Yay the fifth section, and I'm still writing! Maybe I'll finally finish a story! You know… I don't like the title anymore. I never like the titles of my stories. I won't change it though, don't worry. That'd make it too hard for people to find it again, and anyway, I don't have any better title. So Illusions stays. **

**Reviews:**

**silver.shadow.23 – That's odd that it took so long to get to the review thing… haha. Well I'm glad you like the story! That's awesome! I hope I update soon too ;). Thanks for reviewing!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Section Five

(Seth's POV)

At one o'clock in the afternoon, I appear at the entrance to path leading towards New Mayhem. The black rosebush depresses me, reminding me of the time when I stopped being human. I still miss being mortal.

In a minute or two, a car pulls up next to me and Isabel opens the window. Without wasting time on any hello's, she asks, "Are you ready?"

I nod, too nervous to say much. I've only been in any type of fight once, and now I have to break into a place full of witches. Hopefully I'll be able to sneak in without being seen. It's the only real chance I have.

Isabel motions me to get into the car, then pulls away from the curb. During the drive, I stare glumly at the neighborhoods we pass by. She stops the car soon enough, though, and I don't have too much time to worry before she announces, "The house they rented is on this street. The car is too easy for them to spot, so we should walk from here."

We get out, and I follow her down the street. After we pass a few houses, she ducks between two of them, coming out in the trees behind the houses. We sneak by five more houses before she turns and motions for me to be quiet.

"Maybe you should see if you can will yourself in there. They probably only have Acantha blocked from doing it," she whispers.

The _probably_ doesn't comfort me much. "Um… alright… But what if they have it so I get blocked too?"

She grins. "Then you'll either not move an inch from where you're standing now, or you'll appear outside the nearest wall of the house. Both ways would leave you safe, and them not knowing you're here."

I gulp. "Okay." Figuring dawdling will only give me time to get even more nervous, I hurry and disappear.

There's no block for me. I get inside the house easily, appearing in an empty room. I listen for a minute. I can hear the faint sounds of people—breathing, heartbeats, and soft muttering—coming from the basement, directly below me. There are no other sounds in the house, which means that if Acantha's in here somewhere, she's right under me. I make myself appear there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Acantha's POV)

A section of the basement has been walled off with thick bars, and for the last day, that has been my prison. Always, there are at least two witches sitting outside the locked door, twice as many at night. They constantly keep a few knives out and ready to throw. If I try to disappear, they can land one of those in my heart before I'm fully gone. I don't doubt their aim, especially Adianna Vida's. The Vidas go through strict training when they're young, learning from their parents to kill vampires.

Suddenly, another person appears in the room. _Appears?_ I sit up straight and peer through the bars.

The two witches jump up and whirl around as they sense a vampire behind them. Seth lashes out with his power as I've taught him. He causes them to stumble into the walls, but no more.

He looks past them and sees me in the cell. Fury fills his eyes, fury directed at the witches. Now his attack makes Adianna double over in pain, the knife she was driving at him falling to the floor.

The other witch, Mary, from some little-known line of witches, sends a burst of her own power at Seth, then me, so quickly I don't have time to gather up any strength to counter it.

When I straighten up again, I see Adianna in front of the bars, knife out and point against me, right over my heart. I freeze. She still needs me, so she won't kill me unless she has to. But I don't want to give her any reason to.

Seth is still fighting Mary, but I know if I try to help him, Adianna will thrust the blade in before I can do anything useful.

Within minutes, Seth is out cold, lying on the floor. Mary unlocks my door and drags Seth in, while I'm still trapped by Adianna's knife. I glare at both of them as hard as I can. _I hate all witches._

Once the door is locked again, and both the guards are leaning on the walls, confident that we've been taken care of, someone comes down the stairs into the basement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hmm… I think this is a good place to cut it off. This was the hardest chapter to write so far. Whoa… I just copied and pasted a paragraph into a new document for the next chapter, and it kept on pasting… 3,547 times before I could stop it. And now it's 395 pages long, when it should be a few sentences. O.O My computer is creepy.**

**Please review! PLEEEEEEEEASE! Haha. See you next chapter.**


End file.
